Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type "#Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for 4.Click Publish Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Battle |winner=Undecided. |o1=Rukia Kuchiki |o2=Orihime Inoue |votes1= # Rukia because she can actually fight, I like her personality better, and isn't totally dependent on other people for a majority of the series Kamikaze839 (talk) 22:47, February 25, 2013 (UTC) #Rukia is a strong, independent female Shinigami who don't need no main protagonist to save her ass. Orihime, on the other hand...--Xilinoc (talk) 00:16, February 26, 2013 (UTC) #Let me start by saying I like both characters. Its tough to pick one because they both feel like friends lol. That being said, definitely Rukia! Don't get me wrong I like Orihime, but I LOVE Rukia. Shes such a boss in attitude and actions. Shes very skilled and mature when it comes to fighting, but she still acts foolish when around friends. Orihime tries her best but in a fight there is little she can do. Orihime's healing powers are great and all but they seem only of use when everything is said and done. It is true she has gotten more skilled and we have yet to see her in to much action to gage her new found powers after the 17 months. However the same could be said about Rukia, A side from her fight with Riruka (In which she held back being that Riruka was human) We haven't seen Rukia unload since she became Lieutenant. Rukia is more appealing to me in personality, looks, skills, and over all character. I love Rukia, she gets my vote. Sorry Orihime! You're both dynamite gals. #Im going with Rukia. She is a independent and capable combatant who has always been there for Ichigo. She trumps Orihime in every way considering that on her best day Orihime can't do more then be a liability to her friends in combat situations when she should just stay home. Rukia while not the strongest character is the one that stands out as a significant protagonist after all if not for her then Ichigo would have never been more then a student that could see ghosts.-- |votes2=#I feel Rukia's character development very much ended in the Soul Society arc. Meanwhile Orihime has been slowly developing throughout the series, having gone from the weak willed girl who always needs to be saved, to a strong minded woman in the Substitute arc. Currently, I think she is the better female lead of the series as she is not a stale character like Rukia has become-- }} Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? Winner: Retsu Unohana Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? Winner: Shunsui and Ukitake Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? Winner: Hyōrinmaru Category:Bleach Wiki